


Under the Influence

by rsadelle



Category: Jossverse RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-13
Updated: 2009-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian introduces Aldis and J.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Influence

**Author's Note:**

> So there was [this post](http://community.livejournal.com/deadbrowalking/347504.html) and its comments, and then I couldn't resist taking my own idea. This is AUish because this is not how Aldis and J [actually met](http://www.ifmagazine.com/feature.asp?article=3119). (I also threw up my hands about how to style J's name, and decided to stick with the initial but that the period made for annoying reading.)

Christian may be all Hollywood with his fancy cooking and his wine and his golf, but deep down he's still an Oklahoma dumbass. Which is the only reason Aldis can think of for why he thinks Aldis should meet J. August Richards.

And, you know, J seems like a nice guy. But. He's like ten years older than Aldis. So is Christian, but at least they work together. The only thing Aldis and J have in common, aside from being black, is Christian.

So he makes polite conversation and he can tell J is pretty much just humoring Christian too, and that's that.

He's browsing Facebook later, and he's heard his mom's lecture on black men supporting each other enough times that he adds J as a friend. J approves his request, which is nice, but Aldis has a hundred other friends, so it's not like he pays a lot of attention to J, and it's not a big deal or anything.

Except that someone tells Christian about it.

"I hear you're friends with J," Christian says to him on set one day.

It takes Aldis a minute to figure out what he's talking about, and then he says, "We're Facebook friends. It just means we know each other, not that we're friends friends."

Christian kind of just blinks at him. "Is this one of those things where you pretend to be Hardison?"

Sometimes talking to Christian isn't worth it. Christian doesn't even post to his own MySpace.

***

Ever since that time Tim walked in on Gina and her boyfriend when he was here visiting, they're all pretty careful about locking their trailer doors when there are things going on they don't want to be interrupted, which is why Aldis is surprised to open the door to Christian's trailer and find Christian and J kissing on the couch.

"I, uh, I'll come back," Aldis manages.

J pulls away from Christian. "No, come on in. Shut the door."

A moment later Christian exhales a mouthful of smoke, and Aldis finally notices the joint in J's hand.

"In or out," Christian says. "Just shut the damn door."

Aldis steps all the way in and closes the door.

"You want a hit?" J asks.

He's done for the day so why not? "Yeah, sure."

J takes a drag off the joint, and wait.

"Best way to do it," Christian drawls from the couch, and then J's mouth is on Aldis's, and he opens under it and inhales deep. He holds the smoke until he thinks his lungs are going to burst and then breathes out in as smooth an exhale as he can manage.

Christian reaches out to take the joint from J and says, "Sit down, son."

Aldis heads for a chair.

"Here," Christian says, and he pats the couch next to him.

Aldis looks at J still standing in front of him and smirking, and sits down next to Christian.

"You two do this a lot?" Aldis asks.

Christian inhales while he's asking and presses his mouth to Aldis's before he can close it. Aldis's surprised gasp draws the smoke into his lungs.

"It's the thing I miss most about _Angel_ ," J confesses. He's back on the couch on the other side of Aldis. "Although back then it was usually Dave shotgunning everyone." He reaches around Aldis and takes the joint back.

"James was better at it," Christian says while J feeds Aldis another mouthful of smoke. He takes the joint while Aldis exhales.

Aldis holds up a hand and leans against the back of the couch. "No more," he says. His head's already fuzzy.

"Suit yourself," Christian says, and then he practically climbs over Aldis to get himself into J's lap. He inhales and seals his mouth to J's. They pull apart just long enough for J to exhale and inhale, and then they're back at it.

They smoke the rest of the joint like that, and if Aldis could hold his pot, he'd be hard. As it is, there's just this haze of arousal edging the haze of the pot.

When J reaches over to drop the end of the joint into an ashtray, Christian doesn't move, and J doesn't look like he expects him to.

And _then_ Christian and J are really kissing, and Aldis has a front row seat. They kiss for a long time before they seem to remember Aldis is there.

"You all right with this, Junior?" J asks him.

Christian giggles - _giggles_ \- and turns to look at him too. "Not gonna freak are you, Junior?" Even baked and giggling, he still manages to make it a challenge.

"Not gonna freak," Aldis grumbles.

Christian reaches out to pat his cheek. "Now, Junior, don't be like that."

Aldis jerks away from him. "Stop calling me Junior."

J chuckles. "Maybe he's just feeling left out." He pushes Christian over until he's straddling Aldis instead.

"That it?" Christian asks. "You feeling left out?" He's enough shorter than Aldis that even sitting on his lap he doesn't have to bend down much to bring his lips to Aldis's. J's just watching them and it's just about the hottest thing Aldis has ever experienced. He opens up to everything Christian is demanding of him. Well, almost.

"What?" Christian asks after a couple of deep kisses, and damn can the man kiss. "Are you not enjoying this?" His hand comes down between them and rubs over Aldis's cock.

"I, uh," Aldis says. "Not when I'm baked," he admits sheepishly.

J and Christian look at him and then at each other, and then they're both laughing at him.

"Fuck you," he mutters, and he pushes at Christian, trying to get him to move.

"Not today," Christian says, and he's still laughing. He kisses Aldis again. "Next time, Junior." He slides his way back onto J's lap, J's arms pulling him at the same time Aldis pushes.

Aldis wonders if he should leave, but J looks over at him and says, "Watch and learn, Junior."

And, oh, he's watching. Watching the two of them kiss and laugh at each other. Watching them curse at each other's inability to get their pants open. Watching J shove Christian's shirt up and over his head and then Christian insist on taking J's off too. Watching J gather both their cocks in his hand and stroke. Watching Christian's hair make a curtain that hides both their faces so they become just two bodies moving together.

Aldis puts one hand over his cock and just lets it rest there. He can't get hard now, but when he's sober again, he's going to be jerking himself raw to the memory of what Christian and J look like now.

It seems to go on forever, but that might just be the pot, which, damn. This is strong stuff. Aldis isn't even beginning to come down.

Christian is quiet, coming with just a groan. J's a screamer, though, and his shout echoes off the walls of Christian's trailer.

"Tissues on the other side of you, Junior," J says.

Aldis looks, and sure enough, there's an abstractly patterned Kleenex box on his end of the coffee table. He holds the box out to J, who takes a handful and cleans himself and Christian.

Christian slumps against J, his head on J's shoulder. It's really kind of sweet.

"You're heavy," J says. "Go sit on Junior." He pushes Christian back onto Aldis's lap.

Christian snuggles into Aldis. It's kind of nice.

"You smell good," Christian says from where his nose is smashed into Aldis's neck.

J is watching them both with a look of fond amusement. "I always thought he'd get paranoid," he tells Aldis. "But instead he gets horny and then wants to cuddle."

Cuddle. Okay. Aldis can do that. He wraps his arms around Christian and slides one hand up to the back of Christian's head. Christian settles himself a little more firmly against him. He is heavy. Aldis pets his hair and strokes his back.

"You do this a lot on the _Angel_ set?" Aldis asks. They just fucked in front of him; he figures he has a right to know.

J shrugs, a lazy lift of one shoulder. "Enough. Mostly Dave-- You met Dave?"

Aldis nods.

"Mostly Dave was in charge of cuddling Chris. Dave's a big guy, can handle him."

Aldis looks down at himself and then over at J. "You're bigger than I am," he points out.

J grins at him. "I got to come. You get to cuddle." He pushes himself up off the couch. Aldis gets a nice view of his back before he's picking up his shirt and pulling it back on.

"This was fun. We'll have to do it again sometime."

Aldis looks back up at J's face. "You're leaving?

"Yeah. I gotta go." J leans over them, one hand on Christian and one hand on the back of the couch next to Aldis's shoulder. "No pot for you next time." He kisses Aldis, and if Aldis weren't already hanging onto Christian, he'd be pulling J down into his lap for more of that. As it is, he leans up as far as he can to follow J's lips. J smirks at him and presses his lips to Christian's cheek.

Aldis only realizes they never locked the door when J doesn't have to unlock it to leave. They're lucky Tim didn't come looking for Christian. Or maybe it wasn't luck. Maybe Tim knew what Christian was planning. Or maybe Christian knew Tim would be busy. Or maybe--

"Told you you'd like him," Christian says, smug and self-satisfied and kind of sleepy.

***

"Uh-uh." A hand comes from behind Aldis and plucks the joint out of his hand. "No pot for you tonight, Junior."

Aldis didn't even know J was going to be here, but here he is, smoking Christian's weed with one hand and throwing his other arm around Aldis's shoulders. The implication of J not letting him smoke hits him next, and his dick twitches. If it weren't for all the people around, he'd be kissing J right about now.

There aren't really that many people left, though - Aldis hadn't wanted to risk the pot until he was fairly certain there wasn't anyone there he was going to be going home with - and Christian is making unsubtle get out of my house noises in between coming over to share the joint with J. J's arm stays around Aldis's shoulders, and Christian isn't kicking them out.

"We going to show Junior a good time?" J asks when Christian comes back from showing the last person out.

Christian pours himself a shot from one of the bottles lined up on the counter and tosses it back. "We sure are." He takes Aldis's hand, his fingers rough and warm against Aldis's, and leads Aldis and J down the hall to his bedroom.

Christian and J have some kind of silent conversation Aldis can't follow, but then Christian sits down on the edge of the bed and pulls Aldis down to straddle his lap. It's a little awkward, but Christian is strong enough to keep him from falling and pull him down for a kiss.

Aldis can taste the alcohol and weed on Christian's tongue. They kiss for a long time, lazy and affectionate, and Aldis almost forgets about J.

But then J's there behind Christian and tugging Aldis's head up and away from Christian's. Aldis can't keep from making a sound of protest in the back of his throat - he doesn't want to stop kissing Christian - but J just chuckles.

"My turn, Junior," he says, and then he and Aldis are kissing over Christian's head. Aldis has to put his hands on Christian's shoulder to steady himself. J really is that good.

But even mellow on pot, Christian doesn't have a lot of patience, and he's pushing them apart before Aldis is really ready to let go.

It turns out he's just pushing them apart to yank at their clothes, and that's a development Aldis can totally go with. There's a flurry of undressing, and then they're all naked, and Christian is reaching out for him again. Aldis goes willingly, and there's this whole stretch of muscled Oklahoma dumbass under him.

J touches him, too, hands up and down his back, down across his ass, moving from him to Christian and back again. J's lips brush down the back of Aldis's neck and continue down his spine.

"You ever been fucked, Junior?" J asks from the vicinity of Aldis's ass.

Aldis splutters against Christian's mouth.

"Think that's a no," Christian drawls.

"You want to be?"

His mind isn't sure, but his dick isn't getting any less hard at the idea, and he's pushing down against Christian's dick.

"Think that's a yes," Christian says.

"All right," J says. His lips skim back up Aldis's spine. "You just let us take care of you, Junior."

Aldis twists to glare at him. "I'm not a kid."

Christian laughs into his shoulder. "Stop fighting," he says, "and we'll all have a good time." He pulls Aldis's mouth to his again. "Come on, darlin'."

"Not a girl either," Aldis grumbles, but he settles down against Christian while J moves away.

"Can feel that, darlin'," Christian says. Now he's just fucking with Aldis, and Aldis scrapes his teeth along Christian's neck in retaliation. Christian lets out a sound that's pure sex. Aldis bucks down against him almost involuntarily.

Then J's hands are on Aldis, pulling him up. Aldis's protest is matched with Christian's.

"Stop hogging him," J says. He doesn't pull Aldis up very far, just to his knees. "Easier this way." And with nothing else, he's pushing what Aldis is pretty sure is a finger into him.

It's. Weird. Despite thinking about having Christian and J after the last time, he hasn't been thinking about this.

"Hey." Those are Christian's hands on his face, and Christian is looking him straight in the eye, and Christian seems pretty damn there for a guy who's been doing shots and weed all night. "You want this?"

And if Christian is going to be that serious in the middle of _sex_ , Aldis is going to take at least a moment to think about it. Does he want it? He wants the sex, sure, and people must like this because they do it. It's weird, but not bad. He wants Christian. He wants J. He knows they'll stop if he asks them to.

"Yeah, I want this," he says, and Christian grins at him and kisses him, and everything moves again, Christian against his mouth and cock, J's fingers into and out of him.

After a while of Christian rubbing against his cock and J's fingers sliding into his ass, J takes his fingers away and pulls at Aldis's hips.

"Come on, Junior," he says when Aldis doesn't move. Why would he want to move away from what Christian is doing? "Go with me." J's pretty insistent, so Aldis goes with it, lets J pull him up onto his hands and knees. It leaves him looking down on Christian, who's all flushed and hard and panting, just like Aldis remembers him from the first time in the trailer.

Christian's hand comes down to his own cock, and Aldis is watching that slow stroke when J's cock presses into him. It's bigger than his fingers. No less weird, though.

"Relax," Christian says, and the hand not on his cock comes up to rub across Aldis's shoulders.

Aldis releases a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"That's it," J murmurs. "We'll make this good for you."

"We'll make this real good for you," Christian echoes. He lifts himself halfway up until he can kiss Aldis again. They kiss for long, slow moments until J slides against something in him just right. Aldis gasps, and Christian breaks the kiss to smirk at him. "Real good," he says again.

It's a promise they're sure as hell keeping. J presses all the way in - Aldis can feel the press of J's body against his ass - and then pulls back and slides in again.

"Jesus," Aldis swears, because the movement sends little shudders of pleasure all the way through his body and down into his cock.

Christian looks positively smug, and Aldis turns his head to find the same look on J's face. Aldis lets his head drop again.

J stops for a moment, and Aldis looks up to see a look on Christian's face that means they're having one of their unspoken conversations again. Then J is pulling him up again, and back, and then Aldis is draped across J, his legs on the outside of J's where he kneels on the bed. It pushes J deeper into him.

Christian follows them up. "There you go, darlin'." He presses his mouth against Aldis's, and the moans Aldis has been hearing cut off, so they must have been coming from him.

Christian moves up more, so he's straddling Aldis and J, his legs on the outside of both of theirs. It puts him in the right place to take his own cock and Aldis's in his hand. Christian's guitar calluses rub and catch against the sensitive skin of Aldis's cock.

And just like that, Aldis realizes he's almost there. "Gonna," he gasps.

"Yeah," Christian groans. "Come on, darlin'."

One of J's hands joins Christian's, and he squeezes and twists as he helps jerk them off. "Come on," he echoes Christian.

"Yeah," Aldis manages, and then he comes, spraying over his own chest and Christian's, J's hand and Christian's. If he were standing, his knees would be buckling. Instead, he lets himself collapse back against J

"All right," J murmurs against Aldis's cheek. "That's it, Junior."

Aldis twists his head up and presses his lips against J's chin. He rocks down on J, wanting to make it good for him too, and he reaches out to pull Christian close. They rub against him, and Aldis does his best to touch both of them, even though he's ready to just collapse into them.

J's shout when he comes is a lot louder when it's right in Aldis's ear, and it totally overshadows Christian's moan. Christian collapses against Aldis, and J takes both their weights.

There's a slow sticky unpeeling as they pull apart. J gets up to throw away the condom and comes back with a washcloth to clean them up with. As soon as he's done, Christian snuggles up against Aldis.

Aldis's lips twitch towards a smile, but he tugs Christian to him and doesn't say anything about his tendency to cuddle. He gets a kiss for his troubles, slower and sleepier than Christian's other kisses. J comes back to the bed and gets in on the other side of Christian. He turns Christian over to face him, and they make out for a while.

"C'mere, Junior," J says when they're taking a break to breathe, and he pulls Aldis snug against Christian's back.

"Mmm." Christian arches his back, rubbing against Aldis.

"Cuddling, right," Aldis says, and nuzzles into the back of Christian's neck. "You're cute when you're high."

"Kick your ass for that later," Christian mutters.

J laughs and kisses Christian and then leans over him to kiss Aldis too. "You did good, Junior," he says, and even though Aldis is an adult who doesn't need it, he warms under J's approval. Maybe Christian wasn't such a dumbass for introducing them.


End file.
